Pom Pom
Biography Pom Pom (also spelled Pom-Pom) is a Pom from the Isle of Pom. Pom Pom, like all Poms, appears to be inflated. His body consists of a yellow sphere with an orange stripe. His oval head and somewhat-triangular arms and feet are the same color orange. Pom Pom's eyes are black ovals and he has no visible mouth. He talks by making bubbly noises and can absorb objects into his body for storage, suggesting that he is made of some sort of gelatinous substance. He is also quite skilled in martial arts (see below). Pom Pom is Homestar Runner's best friend, but he sometimes hangs out with Strong Bad as well. He has such an open mind that he sometimes spends time with unpopular characters such as The King of Town and The Poopsmith. Pom Pom is often seen talking on his cell phone to his many girlfriends, and he keeps track of their contact information in his Pom Pilot. His parents' names are General and Fraulein Pom Pom, as seen in an Easter egg in the email pom pom. Pom Pom was going to have a dog named Trivia Time, but this concept seems to have been abandoned. Pom Pom is also "the big cheese" at The Office as shown in from work. Over the years, Pom Pom seems to have become a bit pompous toward the rest of the cast, from his irritation at Homestar at being interrupted during a cell phone call, to his ditching the rest of the crew on prom night to attend a much cooler private school prom, his brushing off of Strong Bad to attend the Sundance screening of his self-written, self-directed, self-produced and self-distributed movie, and his lording over Homestar with his status as "the big cheese" at The Office. Pom Pom seems to enjoy making movies and working with cameras in general. He has directed at least two movies, including one made completely on his cell phone. His other movie, city (comma) state, performed quite well in theatres, being shown on 10,000 screens. However, he still has time for the little people; he has helped Homestar broadcast his news of building a deck and has created a documentary on Bubs. In Strong Badia the Free, his country was called Pompomerania. Fighting Skills Pom Pom is skilled in the martial arts and appears to enjoy fighting. The first instance of Pom Pom fighting is inside a dojo from the Theme Song Video where he shows off his moves; this is broadened on later in the email pom pom where he gets a 1-Up by severely pummeling Strong Bad. In the commentary for the same email, The Brothers Chaps discussed wanting to make a side scrolling Pom Pom fighting game. His skills are seen again in personal favorites where he got into a "knife fight" with Coach Z. In Summer Short Shorts, Pom Pom shows off his skills with a Bō and disappears with a smoke bomb. In Dangeresque Roomisode 1: Behind the Dangerdesque, he is seen as a take-out technician who kicks an old take-out box of Chinese food to unstick it from Dangeresque's safe. Category:Characters